Dear Sasuke
by Anyone But Sasuke
Summary: AU Moon and Sun timeline from before it actually starts. MAS not on this account Naruto writes a letter to Sasuke every birthday that he is gone, and some other days. Written for Sasuke's birthday with 9 minutes left to go.


A/N: I do not own Naruto. Or Sasuke. Or Sakura or Ino or Shikamaru or Lee or Gaara or Chouji or or anyone else .

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dear Sasuke.

I know you left and I know the last time we saw each other, we tried to kill each other, and you left me unconscious to die and if it weren't for Kakashi-sensei, I might be dead. But, really, none of that matters to me anymore.

Sakura told me it's your birthday today. Technically that means you're a year older than me, bastard. I mean, that makes Sakura a year older than me too, because her birthday is in March, but that's not the point. The point is……

I miss you. And I love you. And I'll probably never give you this because either I'll never see you again, or we'll be trying to kill each other, or I'll bring you home and you'll fall in love with a nice girl, a really pretty one that starts out hating your guts like no other girl in the world. I mean, you'll never fall in love with me. I'm a loser, a dobe, your best friend and your only male teammate. Sakura pointed out to me that there are only two guys and a girl on every team. I never noticed that, but I'm sure you did. Does that mean some of us are going to have to be gay? There won't be enough girls for guys, although I guess some of us could always marry non-ninja. Although, that might make the Rookie Nine and Team Gai a little too big, you know?

In celebration of your birthday, we're going to go to the Uchiha compound, and visit your parents. Sakura is going to bring all your favorite foods, and we're going to sit at those graves and thank whatever force out there that kept you alive when………well. Then Tsunade's letting us out for a few days so we can come find you. If we do, I'm going to shove tomatoes down your throat and kiss you, dattebayo!

We're going to bring you back. We have to! We just have to……

Happy Fifteenth Birthday.

Love,

Naruto

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dear Sasuke.

I think I finally understand why you left. It's not that Itachi killed them, or you are an Avenger, or that you needed to get stronger, or that being your friend was too good to be true, and you needed to ruin the best thing that's ever, ever happened to me.

You wanted the freedom, didn't you? Kyuubi complains about it every once in a while. He wants to run and jump and play with his demon pals. He's a daddy, did you know that? Technically, it makes me one too. Would you mind dating a guy who has 7000 kids? I thought so. See, I even gave you an excuse! "Naruto, it's not me. I just don't want to date a guy who has _kids_.

And those are NOT tears on the page, I swear! You're not affecting me anymore! I'm only bringing you back for Sakura-chan, _**BELIEVE IT!**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh _**gods**_ Sasuke, just come home. It's good enough for me.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dear Sasuke.

Nothing has changed here. Not really. Well, other than the fact that Iruka and Kakashi have started dating, and Tenten and Neji preformed an intervention and got rid of some of the eyebrow hair on Lee and Gai. It's mostly all grown back, but it was funny while it lasted. I think Sakura might have finally moved on from you. I think you would be proud of her. She's different from our genin days. Well, Sakura's and mine. You're still a genin, technically. Tsunade says if you come back home in the next few weeks, before December, you can take the chunin exam again and if you pass she'll make you a jonin like me so we can join ANBU together. She says we can be partners, and that they already have animals picked out for us.

I have this feeling, deep inside of me, that by this time next year, things will be different. I don't know what that means, but I promise that whatever happens, I will always love you. Even if you never return it and you find out and you hate me even more than I am sure you do now, I will never stop.

Love,

Naruto

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dear Sasuke

I know I said I'd stop writing these, now that you are home, and that I know you love me almost as much as I love you. But….this one is important to me.

Today, you turn twenty years old. A milestone, to say the least. You are a ninja, an ex-missing nin, and your lover has a demon in his stomach. And yet, I know if I say I'm proud of you, you'll split me in half with your chidori.

I love you.

I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just want to be here with you. Adopt a couple kids, maybe a cat (since we both know you are allergic to dogs.)

I spent three years trying to get you back, and just when I was about to give up hope, you came on your own. What does that say about us? I don't know about you, but I am positive it means something.

I will never, ever give up on you. Most importantly, I will never let you leave me again.

Marry me?

Naruto Uzumaki

PS: I AM NOT THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO CHANGE THEIR NAME! DATTEBAYO!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dear Sasuke,

Today, you are a father. They are eleven, and twins, but that isn't the point. The point is, they love their daddies, and are going to be powerful ninja. I think they might be Hyuuga, don't you? I love their eyes. I hope having us for parents will allow them to see everything they will ever need.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dear Sasuke,

Today, is not your birthday. But I think I'm going to write one of these every day anyways.

A week ago yesterday, you lost your life. Sakura says the curse mark had a negative effect on your body, and now that we are getting closer and closer to sixty, it wasn't good for you. But, even though I miss you like crazy, it's okay. At the very end, you were smiling, and even after nearly forty years it was still a rare thing to see. Kiba made some dumb comment about the apocalypse, and I laughed. I'm sorry. I just know that if I had died instead, I wouldn't want you to be sad. I will treasure every moment we had together.

Love you always,

Naruto Uchiha


End file.
